thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CMR Rosa
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Last Son Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Response Likewise. Got hook on the friggin story and loving it.--Drgyen 01:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, can you enable CHAT in this wiki? So we can "talk" freely without having to leave a message every time?--Drgyen 01:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) re:Admin I don't know. I got my hands full on other wikis. Why not postponed it.--Drgyen 01:54, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well if you look on my task bar, I am the admin of the Resistance wiki (the alternate history game with the Chimera created by Insomniac that also made Ratchet&Clank) and a regular editor at the DC Comics wiki. I do edit at Marvel and other independent wikis such as book series.--Drgyen 02:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hanging Ten I briefly read it, but not really interested right now. Still hooked up with Last Son. Sorry.--Drgyen 02:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll say "probably".--Drgyen 02:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The wiki's new look is an improvement, so I guess its okay to put it roughly. But the wallpaper background doesn't really add the flavor to the series; how about a space background or something? On Hanging Ten, I'm sorry but I'm not really interested in it right now. --Drgyen 03:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Other wikis I give it a "maybe" on what other wiki you offer me to do.--Drgyen 02:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to say this, but they are not my kind of stories I like. I have my own taste. On the Batman Beyond wiki, there is a legitimate DC Comics Database Wiki and DCAU for it (its just too mess up for my talents).--Drgyen 23:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :By "chances" you mean change? Change into Batman Beyond Wiki. There is already a wiki site on DCAU. Don't REALLY know if there is another fan site bearing "Batman Beyond".--Drgyen 00:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really have any comment. So sorry, I not really interested right now about that. Other things.--Drgyen 00:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Admin I have other questions, you are the Admin of this wiki correct? I know a way to enable to chat is that you (if you're admin) you go under the Admin toolbar on your profile page that is under "Preference" and go to Wiki features.--Drgyen 00:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC)